At present, the most important component in the field of automatic processing of text information presented in natural languages are technologies relating to ontologies. An ontology is a distinct formalized representation of knowledge about a particular subject, in other words, an ontology constitutes a representation of a particular field which includes a description of concepts of that particular field and the relations between them. Ontologies are developed by engineers and require tremendous efforts and knowledge in the field of computer linguistics. Ontologies do not have a universal, generally received structure, so that the set of developed ontologies is rather large. There is no unified correct method of creating ontologies. This is because the notions of how the model of the particular field needs to be organized are subjective in nature and reflect the world view of the particular developer and the purposes for which the ontology has been created.
In view of the above characteristics, there is a need to create a method which can expand a main ontology with ontologies which are intended for the purposes of the end user.